


Finale

by HGGoods



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prisoner Michael
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	Finale

有什么液体顺着天使的手腕，他的手臂，一直流到肋骨处。温暖的液体。这让虚弱的大天使睁开了眼睛。他扭头看着自己的手腕，铁链在他的手腕上，连接着墙壁上的圆环，迫使他的双臂张开到最大。大天使跪在地上，他花了一点时间才回想起发生了什么。

手腕上的伤带给他的早已不是疼痛。反而像是闹钟，提醒着他有人要来见他。

大天使想张开翅膀，但是动起来的却只有背后连接翅膀的断骨。

“你还是我当年第一次见到你时的模样。”

“从未老去。”

“而我，头发已经开始渐渐发白。我的大儿子也长到了当年Jeep离我而去时我的年纪。你还记得吗？Michael，我给他起名叫Mike。”

“我本来想给他起名叫Michael的。但是当年，你知道的，我要是拿你的名字给我儿子命名，人们会觉得我疯了。不过Mike也差不多。”

“今天是我四十五岁的生日，我那三个孩子，你知道的，去年，去年圣诞节，Claire生了第三个孩子，女孩。我给她取名叫Charlie，你知道这个名字的吧，你知道的，Michael。”

“他们刚才给我过了生日。那三个孩子插了四十五根蜡烛在那个巨大的蛋糕上。”

“Michael！Michael！跟我说话！说话！”

大天使听到了那个来见他的人气急败坏的声音。Michael记得这个人的一生。大天使见过这个男人的母亲，Charlie，他保护了这个孩子。他看着这个孩子的母亲因他的出生而死，他是这个男孩出生之后见到的第一个生命。

大天使发誓要保护他。这个孩子是人类的希望，是自己父亲选择的孩子，他身上有着自己父亲最后的话语。

但是大天使什么都没有说。他已经没有任何话可以说了。那个人类离开了。

之后是大天使手腕上的锁链缓缓地将他的双手放下，大天使手腕上的伤口已经愈合。但是血液仍然在那里。只是变得冰冷而灰暗。

人类迎来了天选之子的第十年。胜利的天平开始倒向人类一方，于此同时，拯救人类保护人类三十年的大天使Michael失踪。

此后十年，天使节节败退。最终人类取得了胜利。但再没有人见过大天使Michael。


End file.
